Frases a Medias
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Harry piensa, Snape amenaza... un momento extraño entre los dos. Slash, muy tenue. Se ignoran sexto y séptimo libro


Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco los quiero o tendría un montón de cadáveres en mi casa.

**Frases a Medias**

Ya hacía dos semanas que había regresado a Hogwards, se sentía bien poder volver a estar en casa.

Había ido solo hacia el lago, Ron y Hermione habían empezado a discutir sobre las necesidades de empezar a estudiar desde _ya_ en vez de dejarlo todo para el final y él no había tenido ganas de interferir en contra o a favor de ninguno.

Aunque lo de quedarse solo no le sentaba bien, dormir tampoco, terminaba pensando en Sirius, en como él estaba allí y había acabado haciendo nada... no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo y no le dejaron acercarse al Velo tan solo para ver si podía tratar de salvarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza con energía, sin querer que los recuerdos lo embargaran, ahora estaba con sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a no quedar más a oscuras y a trabajar con la Orden.

Podía... debía pensar en otras cosas... Snape... Snape como profesor de Defensa, eso había sido como un golpe, la asignatura que más le gustaba y tenía a ese hombre ahí, amargándole la vida. Evidentemente no se iba a amedrentar, se le daba bien y Snape tendría que aceptarlo sí o sí.

Profesor de Defensa... el título maldito. ¿Querría decir que pronto desaparecería? A fin de cuentas todos duraban un año. El único que terminó medio decentemente fue Lupin y aún así fue bastante desagradable por el hecho de que "alguien" soltara el rumor que era un licántropo. Pero bueno, terminó vivo y sin rasguños o no más de los que ya tenía.

¿Qué le pasaría a Snape? ¿Se transformaría al fin en murciélago y desaparecería entre la noche? Rió ligeramente al pensar en eso, pese a la tontería porque era mejor pensar eso que no...

Suspiró. Sí, simplemente podía morir. Si el Director tenía razón Snape era un espía; si eso era cierto y Voldemort lo descubría...

Sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Arriesgándose a perder puntos, Potter? —y por lo visto pensar en el diablo hacía que apareciera realmente.

Harry giró su rostro viendo la figura de negro acercándose hasta quedar a un par de metros de donde estaba sentado él; observándolo con su siempre presente mueca de disgusto.

—Aún estoy dentro del horario, Profesor —le indicó, tal vez no faltaba mucho para que realmente tuviera que entrar, pero de momento Podía estar fuera.

—No creo que... —pero Harry vio como Snape callaba, y giraba su rostro hacia el lago, los cabellos cubriéndolo sin que él pudiera ver la expresión, pero sí vio el breve gesto, el hombre pasando su mano por encima de su brazo izquierdo, tan solo un momento pero lo suficiente para que el joven supiera, o sospechara al menos, qué era lo que pasaba.

—Es que... ¿tiene que irse? —murmuró muy bajo, levantándose, ¿había sonado preocupado? Porque Snape lo estaba mirando, una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa sarcástica no tardó en aparecer.

—No —fue la respuesta, Harry incluso se sorprendió que no hubiera añadido algún insulto hacia su persona tan solo por preguntar—... aún —un murmullo.

En realidad Harry no podía definir como se sintió al oír esa última palabra; era como si, tan solo por un segundo, sus órganos hubieran dejado de funcionar, como si un calambre hubiera recorrido su cuerpo.

—Usted no... —murmuró mirándole directamente, viendo como las cejas se arqueaban, pero las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, sin poder salir.

—Yo no... ¿qué, Potter? —preguntó al final Snape cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta, por la pose casi dejaba claro que si Harry no respondía iba a sufrir.

—Usted... —sacudió su cabeza, dejando de mirarle para entretenerse mirando la hierba a sus pies—. Los vampiros no pueden morir —susurró al final.

—Pese a lo erróneo de esa aseveración, Potter, ya que _Sí _pueden morir... Creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso —dijo el Profesor. En un principio su tono era como si le fuera a bajar cien puntos de golpe, aunque luego sonó más bajo, logrando que Harry volviera a mirarlo—. Por desgracia no soy un vampiro, creo que me ha visto suficientes veces bajo el sol para saberlo —y casi, _Casi,_ pareció como si Snape le sonriera sin malicia (pero igual era que estaba sentándole mal la comida y le afectaba a la vista).

Se arriesgó a sonreír él, solo un poco, mirándole directamente.

—No quiero que muera —dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo.

Las cejas se arquearon, una muy leve sorpresa.

—Le aseguro que yo tampoco —dijo Snape finalmente, agachándose para quedar a la altura del joven quedando sus rostros muy cerca y Harry se contuvo de moverse, observando con ligero miedo (no dejaba de ser Snape) pero también con curiosidad, porque ahora mismo no parecía que fuera a arrancarle las entrañas—... quiero que mueras —pareció terminar la frase, los ojos de Harry abriéndose más, ya no sabía si por lo que había oído o por el hecho de notar como los labios del profesor rozaron los suyos. Un segundo... dos... y cuando fue a levantar sus manos (no sabía bien para qué) Snape se apartó, girándose y empezando a andar—. Quince puntos menos para Griffindor por llamar vampiro a un profesor que no lo es —fue lo último que oyó Harry mientras intentaba recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.


End file.
